Blanco Pureza, Verde esperanza
by Anjiru H
Summary: Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma el color de los suyos me dicen exactamente lo que ellas representan para mi en mis tiempos de desgracia...¿NaruHina o NaruSaku?
1. Blanco: A la orilla del abismo

**BLANCO: ****  
****A LA ORILLA DEL ABISMO**

Era el atardecer en Konohagakure, o por lo menos en lo que queda en pie de la aldea; hacia tres meses que la guerra con Otogakure había terminado, con el derroque y muerte del sannin serpiente Orochimaru; mas sin embargo la victoria tuvo un alto precio, varios shinobis y aldeanos murieron en el ataque de Otogakure a la aldea, además que gran parte de las casa y establecimientos fueron arrasados; la aldea apenas estaba en plena reconstrucción.

Más sin embargo, nuestro interés no esta en la reconstrucción de Konhagakure, sino mas bien en un lugar en específico, en uno de los pocos lugares de la aldea que aun se mantenía casi intactos, la academia, pero mas que en la academia, nuestra atención se fija en un pequeño árbol en el patio de esta, en un viejo y algo oxidado columpio, y más aun, en el muchacho rubio que se abalanzaba en este como la hacia cuando tenia escasos doce años, antes de que el se graduara de la academia y se formara el equipo 7; ese columpio en el cual se sentaba cuando sentía que su vida era miserable, que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, que el dolor recaía en su pecho y las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus orbes azul cielo, como el simple movimiento pendular de este le ayudara, como si ese "juguete" fuera su refugio de las lacerantes palabras y las miradas llenas de odio.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, los sucesos de hace tres meses estaban amenazando acabar con su cordura; la destrucción de Konohagakure, las muertes de mucho de sus compañeros ninja, y de inocentes aldeanos, la confrontación con el siempre considero su hermano, y posteriormente el enfrentamiento con Akatsuki (que había llegado a la aldea para aprovechar la confusión de la batalla y adueñarse de el poder del Kyuubi) y después con Orochimaru, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues se tuvo que verse en la necesidad de liberar gran parte del poder de Kyuubi, y por ende parte de la destrucción de la aldea se podría decir que era su culpa, o por lo menos eso es lo que los aldeanos se han encargado de hacerle creer durante todo este tiempo; y fue entonces cuando su vida se torno otra vez un infierno, pero esta vez las cosas eran mucho peor, esta vez el rencor y el odio eran a un nivel mas físico, a tal grado a llegar a las agresiones físicas y daños a su departamento cada vez que el salía de este, incluso las paredes pintadas con condenas y palabras llenas de desprecio que le deseaban la muerte, incluso antiguos amigos, como el dueño del Ichiraku y su hija Ayame, cada que se paraba por el establecimiento podía notar sus miradas llenas de miedo y desconfianza, cosa que le dolía en lo mas profundo ya que desde pequeño siempre se sintió en familia con ellos dos cada vez que iba a comer.

Pero a pesar de todo el se mantenía firme, estoico ante todo eso, por que alguien estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo para que no cayera en ese abismo, dándole esperanzas…pero.

El rubio suspiraba intentando contener todo el dolor y las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¡¡maldición, maldición, soy un estupido!! – paso ambas manos por sus dorados cabellos en señal de desesperanza mientras pisoteaba el piso con el pie derecho – como llegue a pensar que ella me quería – suspiro una vez mas, pero esta vez entre cortado – pero el único que tiene la culpa soy yo por egoísta y hacerme falsas esperanzas – dijo con un tono de reproche.

**Creo que con esto ya estas convencido ****– **dijo de modo tajante una voz tenebrosa que interrumpió la meditación del rubio – **de que tus sueños infantiles no son mas que tonterías que jamás podrás cumplir ****– **esto último lo dijo en tono burlón, pero el rubio no contesto, simplemente seguía con las manos detrás de la nuca, con la cabeza gacha y los codos apoyados en las piernas – **era estupido pensar que podías llegar a ser el líder de esta aldea, y no por que te faltara habilidad, si no por que todos los aldeanos te temen, y te odian.**

Cállate – murmuro entre dientes el rubio por fin respondiéndole a su "voz interna", mas que nada por que en el ultimo mes se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad; un líder no solo necesita habilidad, y voluntad, si no también requiere del respeto, y tal vez, la admiración y el cariño de sus subordinados, y sobretodo su fe en el, pero eso es algo que el nunca tendrá, y si tenia el atrevimiento de convertirse en Hokage, lo único que lograría seria la destrucción de Konoha.

**¿Qué pasa, es que acaso te diste cuenta de que lo que te digo es verdad, y que nadie en esta aldea, ni siquiera "ella", te quieren?...que lo único que les das es asco, y repulsión, y ella…ella, lo único que siente por ti es lastima, esta contigo por simple costumbre, y la prueba esta en que los vistes abrazados en el puente¿no es así?, te mataste por traérselo de vuelta, de verla feliz, de protegerla¿y como te lo paga?, lanzadose a los brazos de Uchiha a la primera oportunidad** – dijo la voz escurriendo veneno en cada silaba, y por mas que intento hacer caso omiso, las palabras ya habían taladrado su mente trayendo amargos recuerdos y llenando su pecho de sentimientos de rencor hacia la persona que amaba, pero fueron remplazados por un sentimiento de culpa; no debía y no podía odiarla, el mas que nadie sabe que en el corazón no se manda, y si ella era realmente feliz con el, pues lo aceptaría, y le daría sus mejores deseos –** lo mejor es que nos vayamos de la aldea mocoso, si no terminaremos muy mal ****– **dijo esta vez mas tranquila la voz en su cabeza.

Pero…yo… - la voz lo interrumpió – **¿me vas a decir que todavía quieres estar por aquí después de lo que te han hecho?..¡¡Vamos, no seas idiota, esos miserables ni siquiera te respetan por el haber salvado sus asquerosas vidas de ese sannin y de Akatsuki!!...¡¿Por qué te quieres quedar, por ella?!! ja por favor…ella no te quiere ****-** entonces estas ultimas palabras lograron hacer la mella suficiente en el rubio, las lagrimas que estaba luchando por retener en sus ojos habían escapado, se quería morir, dejar de sufrir y por fin descansar de tanto dolor.

Naruto-kun – se escucho un melodiosa y tímida voz enfrente de el, obligándole a levantar la vista, y con lo que se encontraron sus acuosos ojos, fue con la imagen de un linda muchacha de ojos blancos, que le miraban con angustia - …¿t-te encuentras…mmh?…¿te e-encuentras bien? – pregunto titubeante la muchacha de cabellos violáceos, quien cargaba una bolsa con algunos víveres (ella había salido para comprar lo necesario para la cena de su familia).

H-Hinata – rápidamente se pasó la manga de la chamarra por los ojos limpiándose las marcas de lágrimas - ¿pero que haces aquí?...te creí en una misión – pregunto mientras sonreía falsamente para ocultar su angustia como tantas veces lo hacia, pero a diferencia de otras veces, su dolor era demasiado grande como para ocultarlo en una rota sonrisa, ya que la chica de cabellos violáceos lo noto de inmediato – em…a-así fue Naruto kun, pero…regrese ayer en la noche.

¿En serio?... – dijo rascándose la mejilla – y… ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? – Pregunto aparentemente interesado, pero lo único que quería era desviar la atención de la chica de su propio dolor – b-bien Naruto kun…fue una misión sencilla… l-la verdad al segundo día habíamos…emm…cumplido con ella.

¿Nani?... ¿y entonces por que tardaron tanto en regresar? No me digas que les gusto tanto el lugar que prefirieron buscar una casita donde vivir en vez de esta destruida aldea jajajaja – bromeo, y intento reír, pero su risa era demasiado seca y desanimada – no…es que Kiba kun decidió… que debíamos tomarnos un des-descanso un par de días por invitación del daimyo.

Je, ya me imagino que cara puso Tsunade Obaachan cuando se reportaron con ella, de seguro se los quería comer vivos – volvió a bromear, pero ella no le presto atención esta vez, ya que sus ojos se habían posado en un ramo de flores estrujadas y deshojadas, y con el tallo partido, entonces ella dedujo a que se debían sus lagrimas – Sakura san lo volvió a desilusionar – dijo con desanimo, y a la vez que un sentimiento de rabia se formaba en su pecho¿por que alguien podría ser tan cruel con una persona tan dulce y cariñosa, aun después de que esa persona mas de una vez por protegerte y que seas feliz arriesga su vida?, lo que hubiera dado por que esa fuera ella, y no la pelirrosa.

Bueno Hinata, creo que debo irme, debo pasar a comprar algo de comida para la cena – dijo levantándose del columpio y pasar a un lado de a chica, quien se hizo a un lado intimidada por la cercanía del rubio, y lo dejo pasar, pero le pregunto – ¿no piensas ir al Ichiraku…esta noche? – El solo suspiro con desanimo al recordar las ultimas veces que se paro ahí – no, creo que ya no soy bienvenido en ese lugar – entonces se alejo mientras hacia un ademán de despedida bajo la mirada de la ojiblanca; quien miraba angustia al rubio, se notaba a leguas su dolor y su sufrimiento, y en esos momentos quería estar con el consolarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería, pero no podía, se maldijo por su cobardía, por no mandar al diablo a todos, incluso a su familia, solo por estar con el; entonces bajo la mirada a la bolsa llena de víveres – por lo menos puedo hacer esto por el.

Emm…N-Naruto kun –el se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de la chica y volteo el rostro - ¿si? – ella se acerco y entonces de la bolsa de papel saco un paquete de carne, uno de arroz y además unos vasos de Ramen instantáneo y se los ofreció, claro, extendiendo el brazo y con su avergonzada mirada baja, además de que su cara estaba sumamente roja – t-t-toma… - Naruto se volteo y la miro sorprendido, comprendiendo la situación – pero... ¿y la cena de tu familia? – ella negó con la cabeza atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara - c-creo que hemos estado comiendo m-mucha carne…últimamente…p-puedo aprovechar…para cocinar una rica sopa d-de verduras – el se sorprendió por la respuesta, sonrió y le dijo – gracias Hina chan – entonces tomo las cosas y una vez mas se despidió de la chica, desapareciendo detrás de la barda de la academia.

Naruto kun – suspiro una vez – perdóname, yo… - pero entonces las imágenes de Naruto, que hace algunos momentos lloraba por su desventura, y todo lo que sufría por el amor no correspondido de la pelirrosa, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos - ¡¡Naruto Kun!! – grito cuando salio corriendo detrás de el, con la esperanza del alcanzarlo, para su suerte iba a paso ligero, y logro encontrarlo a unos metros lejos de la academia - ¡¡Naruto Kun!! – el aludido dio la vuelta y miro como ella corría hacia el - ¿Qué pasa? –

b-bueno…m-me preguntaba si… ¿m-m-me permitirás…a-a-acompañarte a tu casa? – dijo con la cara totalmente roja y la mirada gacha; el solo la miro sorprendido y dijo - ¿estas segura? – Ella solo respondió con un suave cabeceo, provocando una sonrisa en el demacrado rostro del kitsune – esta bien – y así ambos se encaminaron a la casa del rubio – Hina chan.

S-si Naruto kun - dijo tímidamente

Gracias – dijo el con una verdadera sonrisa, por fin en varios meses, no se sentía solo.

_SIGUE: _

_Verde: de Amores verdaderos y posibles despedidas. _

_Enternece a que se referia Naruto y Kyuubi, el por que Naruto estaba tan destrozado, además de en lo que realidad paso con Sakura y sus sentimientos por el rubio, y lo que hara al enterarse de su posible partida..._


	2. Notas del escritorio de Darke

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE………………..FANFIC ABANDONADO _**

_Si, oyeron bien, por circunstancias fuera de mi control, he decidido abandonar este fanfic, y no solo este, sino he decidido dejar la "pluma" y abandonar todos mis trabajos hasta ahora escritos; lamento mucho las molestias que eso les pueda causar mis amigos lectores…de antemano les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas _

_…………………… _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_………………….. _

_JEJEJEJE, el que se lo creyó es por que en realidad no me conoce, antes que nada déjenme decirles que yo no soy como esos autores que abandonan sus historias por falta de Reviews, o por que no este en mil favoritos. _

_nah, la manga!!! _

_Yo no soy de esos autores que buscan que su fanfic sea reconocido, la razón por la que escribo mis fanfics es "por amor al arte", así es, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y en realidad disfruto mi trabajo, yo nunca abandonaría mi trabajo por razones tan superficiales, en serio; solo escribo esto por la siguiente razón . _

_Hace un poco mas de un año, mi primer fic "Los Espíritus de Gaia" vio la luz en la en internet, en una pagina conocida como "El rincón del fan", posteriormente fui publicando mi fanfic en otras paginas, como "Paraíso del fanfiction" y "Fanfiction net", sin contar con los foros y otras paginas en las que ehe puesto mi fanfic. Ya pasado el tiempo publique mi segundo fanfic; "Tsuki wo Miru tabi omoi dase" ("Recuerdame cada vez que mires la luna") que ha recibido igual, incluso mas aceptación que mi primer trabajo. _

_Cada vez que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño, y emoción, no solo pensando en ustedes lectores que se dan unos minutos para leer mis "tonterías", y mas aun para aquellos que se dan un poco mas de tiempo para escribirme un Review de vez en cuando, es por ustedes que trabajos como "King of Anime", "Abrazado por la oscuridad", y los mas recientes como son, "Almas mágicas" (que continuare a punto de concluir "Los Espíritus"),"Una razón" y la ultima "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" han nacido de esta loca cabeza; sino tambien pensando en mi, por que en realidad lo disfruto. _

_Se que algunos quieren matarme, por que en vez de traerles un capitulo, lo que hago es traerles un sentimiento hacia ustedes, pero tenia que darles las gracias por su apoyo y animo para seguir, en especial dos chicas a las que quiero mucho _

_Ladyclamp: un gran autora de Fanfics de Sakura Card Captors, Tsubasa Chrnicles y en menos medida XXXholic, una de mis mas grandes amigas en el mundo del fanfiction, incluso me considera un buen autor; ambos sabemos que es metira, pero se le agradece la flor nn _

_Cherry meems: Y el mas grande agradecimiento a mi dulce niña cereza, Cherry fue la primera en dejarme reviwes en el "Paraíso", y por mucho tiempo fue la única que me los dejaba; aun recuerdo las palabras de uno de sus primero reviews el cual me permitió segur como hasta ahora: "__si a una persona le gusta tu fic (ósea yo) eso significa que vale la pena seguirlo" _

_Y tambien les agradezco a: _

_**Arima Soichiro JI**  
**Lizirien** _

_**Sango-Tsunade** _

_**AniHaruno** _

_**kaoru-pretty** _

_**Yojeved** _

_**Kisame Hoshigaki** _

_**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki** _

_**Lokis **_

_**Eva-AngelElricY** _

_**sakurass** _

_**Dark-Online** _

_**SBM-AnGiE** _

_**Full Metal Dark** _

_**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **_

_**TRIPLE G **_

_**AoMe Hs** _

_**Saiyan X** _

_**suhijo** _

_**Raziel123** _

_**pablog** _

_**kmi **_

_**yagami-chan **_

_**Raven** _

_**crystal princess** _

_**SaKuNo** _

_**tsukimi** _

_**saori** _

_**EL SANTO PEGASO**_

_**abi oswald** _

_Y todos los demás que me han dejado un reviews en cada una de mis historias, Bueno ya para terminar, les comunico que el siguiente fanfinc que actualizare es "Blanco Pureza, Verde Esperanza" debido a su gran aceptación en los pocos días en que la publique, posterior mente le seguirán, "Tsuki" y por su mayor tamaño, "Los espíritus". _

_Una vez mas gracias y hasta pronto… _

_Firma:_

**_Anjiru, Alias "Darke Undertaker"_**


	3. Verde: De amores Verdaderos

**VERDE: DE AMORES VERDADEROS Y POSIBLES DESPEDIDAS.**

Las calles de Konahagakure, pero una vez más, nuestra atención se centra no en ellas, esta vez nuestra atención se centra en la Torre del Hokage, y en la chica pelirrosa que en esos momentos estaba en las oficinas de su sensei, donde la rubia estaba informándole algo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana. 

¿Qué?!!!...¿p-pero por que?!!! – exclamo entre sorprendida y angustiada la pelirrosa mientras veía como su maestra mantenía su porte sereno, como si la noticia que acababa de recibir no le importara en lo mas mínimo, esta actitud hizo enfurecer - ¡¡¿Por qué no lo detuvo, es que acaso no le importa que el se vaya?!! – grito aun mas histérica la chica

La mujer rubia, aun manteniendo su entereza, le contesto a su alumna – Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ha sufrido en estos últimos meses, lo menos que quiero es retenerlo en un lugar donde lo único que hace es sufrir – dio un suspiro desalentador – claro que me duele que se vaya, pero si es su decisión, no podemos hacer nada…. 

No lo puedo creer – ella apretó el puño, mientras agachaba la mirada. Se estaba repitiendo, se estaba repitiendo lo mismo que había pasado hacia ya casi cuatro años, una vez más la persona que mas quería se estaba yendo, la estaba abandonado, pero esta vez no era el Uchiha, no, esta vez se trataba de su compañero de equipo, la persona que siempre la cuido, y la protegió – Naruto – susurro entre cortado, mientras lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

Sakura, se como te sientes, pero quizás sea lo mejor para el, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz – dijo esta vez la mujer castaña detrás de su maestra, mas sin embargo las palabras no convencieron a la pelirrosa, quien esos momentos quería una respuesta por parte del rubio, en un arranque de ira, ella se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo de la oficina de la Godaime, sin escuchar las palabras de ambas mujeres. 

Ella corría por las calles de Konoha, su único objetivo era el de encontrar al rubio, y pedirle unas respuestas, y quizás también pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, o también quizás, pedirle que la llevara con el, sortear juntos las desventuras del kitsune, pero que no se alejara de ella, que no la dejara sola…

FLASHBACK 

Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué desemboco esta decisión por parte de Naruto?, bueno, pues fue lo siguiente….

Esto sucedió a media hora antes, más o menos, del primer capitulo

Una figura que se encuentra en un puente, Un linda chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas; que en esos momentos estaba recargada en el barandal, con la mirada perdida en el reflejo tintineante del agua del pequeño canal debajo de ella, como si el agua tuviera una respuesta a su atormentada mente llena simplemente de decisiones y posibles resultados de estas decisiones, pero todas ellas se centran en buscar el que hacer con respecto a su relación con su compañero y mejor "amigo", Naruto. 

Naruto – susurra su nombre, preguntándose en que momento se convirtió en más que eso, mas que un amigo, mas sin embargo ella lo sabia muy bien, la verdad que tenia en su corazón; repasando los momentos en el pasado, en los que ambos convivieron tan de cerca desde la partida de Sasuke, pero eso fue naciendo desde mas atrás; era cierto que ella en ese entonces solo tenia ojos para el Uchiha, pero era también cierto que no podía evitar entornar los ojos de vez de cuando a Naruto, y darse cuenta de su crecimiento, tanto como shinobi, como de igual manera, su crecimiento como persona; cosa que causo en ella el nacimiento de un pequeño sentimiento de respeto, que con el paso de los meses fue acrecentándose hasta convertirse en una gran admiración. 

Después, la partida de Sasuke; sus esfuerzos en cumplir su promesa, incluso arriesgando su vida, el siempre protegerla, el siempre comprenderla y mas que nada el siempre quererla a pesar de los maltratos y los insultos, habían logrado que esa admiración se hubiera convertido en cariño, cariño que fue creciendo a su regreso a Konoha después de su entrenamiento, y la presencia de los mismos factores que estuvieron presentes al olvidarse de su amor por Sasuke, "distancia y tiempo", lograron que ese pequeño respeto que nació en ella hacia ya casi cuatro años, transmutara en un profundo amor.

Si, lo amo, pero… - ahí estaba el pero, ella no estaba segura que el le correspondiera, era cierto que cuando tenían doce años, Naruto mostraba señas de que ella le gustaba, pero de igual manera que ella dejo de pensar en Sasuke, cabía la posibilidad de que Naruto la hubiera olvidado, y cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad se dejaba llevar por sus miedos, ocultando sus sentimientos cada vez que estaba con el rubio, lo único que podía hacer, era estar a su lado, apoyándolo y evitando que el cayera en depresión debido a lo sufrido los últimos meses, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por contenerse, de no abrazarlo cada vez que veía que pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos azul cielo, de no besarlo y consolarlo, de no decirle "Te amo", siente que seria muy bajo el utilizar los sentimientos que el alguna vez tuvo por ella, el ya a sufrido mucho, y ella no seria la causa de otro sufrimiento si podía evitarlo, incluso si significaba tragarse sus sentimientos hacia el.

En ese instante, un sonido llama su atención, obligándole a voltear el rostro hacia uno de los costados del puente y sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver un escuadrón AMBU escoltando a un prisionero – Sasuke kun – exclamo la chica al reconocer al prisionero - ¡¡Eh Sasuke kun!! – Grito desde su posición agitando el brazo para llamar la atención del moreno, quien volteo a verla algo sorprendido por encontrarla ahí – Sakura – la pelirrosa se acerco apresuradamente a donde estaban – Ohayo! – Saludo la chica al grupo de AMBUS, ellos le respondieron el saludo con una reverencia – ¿Sasuke kun, como te fue en tu junta con el consejo de ancianos? – Sasuke suspiro ofuscado, luego volteo a ver sobre el hombro a sus celadores, Sakura entendió lo que le intentaba decir con eso, se sentía incomodo hablar enfrente de ellos – emm… ¿nos permitirían unos minutos? 

Discúlpeme Haruno san, pero eso es imposible, tenemos ordenes directas del consejo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el escape– dijo el líder del escuadrón, provocando un chasquido proveniente de los labios del Uchiha – creo que ustedes mejor que nadie saben que en el momento en el que lo desee, me escaparía sin que ustedes lo pudiera evitar – dijo mientras sonreía de manera soberbia.

¡¡Como te atreves mocoso!! – exclamo uno de los AMBU, colocando la mano en la empuñadura del Kodachi en su espalda, pero el líder interpuso el brazo bloqueándole el paso – estamos concientes que ninguno de nosotros somos rivales para el ultimo Uchiha, mas sin embargo no dudes que haremos todo lo posible por detenerte si se da el caso – dijo de manera soléenme, provocando que el pelinegro torciera los labios – por favor, permítame hablar unos minutos con el, me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar – insistió la pelirrosa.

Esta bien, pero solo tiene unos minutos – dijo el hombre, mientras ambos muchachos se alejaban de ellos dirigiéndose a la mitad del puente, par platicar mas abiertamente.

Unos minutos después.

¿Entonces…te han revocado el rango de gennin? – pregunto tímidamente la pelirrosa mientras le dirigía una mirada al morocho, en parte sintiéndose aliviada, eso era mucho, mil veces mejor que si lo hubieran condenado a ser ejecutado por alta traición, era cierto que ya no lo amaba, pero eso no quería decir que ya no lo consideraba alguien especial. 

Uchiha simplemente contesto con un cabeceo, para luego contestar – supongo que mi intervención durante el ultimo ataque de Akatsuki y Otogakure logro que me relucieran la severidad del castigo – dijo de manera neutra – además de eso pasare un temporada arraigado en la mansión Uchiha hasta nuevo aviso, tal vez hasta que ellos decidan que hacer conmigo. 

Sakura suspiro preocupada - ¿y será de manera permanente o tienes la posibilidad de volverte a ganar tu rango como gennin? - Sasuke le respondió en una manera solemne – supongo que con el paso del tiempo, dependiendo de mi comportamiento, ellos consideraran si es prudente, aunque en realidad ya no me importa. 

Sakura se sorprendió del modo de hablar de Sasuke, quien tenia sus ojos perdidos en algún punto enfrente de el, por alguna razón, Sakura sentía que la mirada de el Uchiha había cambiado; ese día en el que decidió irse de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, ella pudo ver sus ojos, llenos de decisión y deseos de venganza, pero ahora, esos ojos mostraban un alma vacía, un alma sin razón de ser, y eso fue desde el día que Itaichi murió a manos de el y de Naruto; el había perdido ese sentimiento que le permitía empujarse mas haya de sus limites para superarse – ya entiendo, la razón por la que el se convirtió en ninja fue por que deseaba vengarse de su hermano Itaichi, y ahora que el esta muerto, con su objetivo cumplido siente que no tiene otra razón para seguir adelante – suspiro con desanimo – que hueco es el deseo de venganza – pensó triste por su amigo, mientras pensaba en como poder ayudarlo, entonces fue cuando ella se le ocurrió algo… 

Sakura coloco su mano sobre la del morocho, quien al contacto suave de la mano volteo a verla – ¿Sakura? – La pelirrosa simplemente sonrió de manera tierna y comprensiva - ¿sabes Sasuke kun?...estamos muy contentos de que hayas vuelto con bien otra vez volvemos a ser el equipo numero siete como en los viejos tiempos nn 

Sakura – dijo sorprendido ante la reacción de la pelirrosa; su memoria empieza a retroceder en ese momento en el que el se fue de Konoha, en el momento en que ella le revelara sus sentimientos, en busca de que el se quedara en la aldea, entonces mueve la cabeza, el no quería lastimarla mas, pero tampoco podía darle esperanzas, pues el no siente nada por ella – perdóname Sakura, yo se lo que tu sientes por mi, pero yo…. 

No sientes nada por mi… - el bajo la cabeza apenado – no te preocupes, eso ya lo se – dijo sonriéndole de manera tierna mientras el levantaba la vista con los ojos muy abiertos – creo que fue muy inmaduro y egoísta de mi parte el intentarte retenerte a mi lado cuando tu claramente no mostrabas ningún interés en mi, pero una persona me abrió los ojos y me mostró que el amor no era el mantener a esa persona a tu lado y esperar que este te corresponda, si no mas bien el querer el bienestar y la felicidad de la persona amada, incluso si su felicidad significaba que esa persona este separado de uno – dijo muy emocionada por cada palabra suya, el solo decirlo le traía recuerdos que ahora atesoraba con todo su corazón, momentos en los que compartió con Naruto, donde el le demostró su desinteresado amor, y su inmenso deseo de verla feliz – la verdad es que ya no te amo Sasuke kun, pero eso no significa que no seas alguien especial para mi – entonces ella se acerco a el, y le dio un calido abrazo fraterno – tanto tu, como Naruto kun son como mi segunda familia 

Sakura – dijo el Uchiha enternecido por la actitud de la pelirrosa, entonces, mas confiado, correspondió su abrazo; pero, lo que ambos no notaron, fue una figura que los veía a la distancia, una triste y demacrada figura, con los ojos cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que retenía en estos – S-Sakura chan – susurro de manera dolida, mientras estrujaba un ramo de rosas que tenia en su mano, tan fuerte que las espinas de estas abrieron pequeñas heridas en sus dedos y en la palma de la mano.

La figura salio corriendo del lugar, no soportaba ver esa escena, lo único que mantenía sus esperanzas vivas se había derrumbado, junto con sus deseos de vivir, lo único que quería en esos momentos era gritar, llorar, huir….huir de su miserable realidad, huir de Konoha y de todo los que le odiaban…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¡Naruto! – grito la pelirrosa al por fin encontrar al kitsune rubio; después de buscarlo en su casa, en el restaurante Ichiraku, incluso en el descanso de los Hokages, al final lo encotro en ese claro en el bosque, el mismo donde los tres se habían convertido en ninjas. El rubio volteo a verla – Sakura chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella levanto la vista, y pudo notar que cargaba una mochila en sus espaldas, además de una maleta pequeña en sus manos, incluso de que no tenia la cinta del protector en su frente, amplia seña de que el abandonaría la aldea.

Ella se tomo unos segundos para tomar aire hasta que le pregunto de una manera dolida - ¿Por qué? – Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder preguntarle sin que se oyera como un reproche - ¿por que no me dijiste acerca de tu decisión Naruto, creí que había mas confianza entre nosotros?... ¿por que? – Las palabras de la pelirrosa provocaron que los labios del kitsune se contorsionaran en una débil y apagada sonrisa – vaya, así que Tsunade obaachan no pudo quedarse callada, y a pesar de que le pedí que no le dijera nada a nadie. 

¡¡Naruto, por favor no estoy jugando!! – grito ella molesta por la actitud alivianada del rubio – ¡¡no lo entiendo… ¿es que acaso ya te olvidaste de tu sueño de ser Hokage, de que todo el mundo te respete?!! – las lagrimas empiezan a recorrer las mejillas de la pelirrosa debido a la impotencia y el temor, Naruto simplemente volteo la mirada esquivando la de la chica mientras le respondía en tono bajo – es que simplemente me di cuenta de que era solo eso, un sueño. 

N-Naruto – el volteo a verla y continuo hablando - ¿sabes?...es muy doloroso darte cuenta de que lo único para que fuiste destinado es para ser odiado y repudiado, y a lo que mas puedes aspirar… lo mas cercano que tienes a un verdadero cariño no es nada mas que simple lastima – las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Naruto, por primera vez en muchos años la mascara que cubría su rostro se había desmoronado, mostrando todo el dolor almacenado por tanto tiempo. La lastimera expresión y los ojos llenos de lágrimas hicieron que la pelirrosa quedara paralizada, con un nudo en la garganta, evitando que dijera algo para evitar el dolor del chico que amaba – y…. a pesar de todo, no puedo odiarlos, por que entre ellos hay personas que significan mucho para mi, en mi desarrollo como ninja y como persona – el da una sonrisa rota mientras levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los acuosos ojos de la chica – Sakura chan, yo te vi abrazándote con Sasuke en el puente. 

¡¿Qué?! – Abrió los ojos sorprendida – N-Naruto…no es lo que piensas…d-déjame que te explique… - pero el rubio levanto la mano, pidiéndole que no continuara – Sakura chan, no tienes nada que explicarme, después de todo es mi culpa por creer lo que no era, por no ver que tu eras unos de esos sueños inalcanzables – entonces coloco la mano en la mejilla de la chica, limpiando con una caricia de sus dedos las lagrimas que emanaban de estos - te quiero Sakura chan, y mi único deseo es verte feliz, y por eso creo que es mejor alejarme de ti para que puedas estar con la persona que tu amas…para ya no ser un estorbo – entonces, en un tímido movimiento, el la abrazo, atrapando su tembloroso cuerpo, sin embargo ella no contesto el abrazo, las palabras y la mirada rota de Naruto la habían dejado conmocionada – por favor, se feliz – entonces la soltó, para luego pasar junto a ella, desapareciendo por dentro de la verde maleza del bosque.

N-Naruto – las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, mientras sus rodillas empezaban a fallarle, arrodillándose para no caer al piso; abrazándose a si misma; sus hombros se convulsionaban a cada gimoteo suyo – no por favor… (snif) no otra vez…Naruto…no…por favor, no…(sob) – sus miedos se habían cumplido, la escena de hacia cuatro años se había repetido, la persona que quería se le había escapado de las manos como aquella noche, y lo peor, es que otra vez ella no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Llevo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza mientras la agitaba, intentando despejar su mente, intentando despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, pero todo era inútil – Naruto….no…(sob) por favor 

Mientras, nuestro amigo rubio caminaba en dirección a la puerta de Konohagakure, intentando evitar que los sollozos de la pelirrosa lo hicieran cambiar de opinión, y quedarse con ella **-**** ¿Sabes que eres patético?**– una voz tenebrosa reemplazo el sonido de los sollozos de Sakura - **a pesar de todo lo que ella te hizo, aun así la quieres, y estas considerando el quedarte aquí solo por ella…sinceramente no te entiendo mocoso**** – **

Naruto simplemente sonrió desganadamente - ¿sabes lo que en verdad es patético?…que tu eres lo mas cercano a un amigo que me queda en estos momentos 

**JAJAJAJAJA…a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo insolente de siempre, eso me agrada mocoso ****– **rió de manera burlona el bijou de nueve colas - **¿y haz pensado a donde iremos?**

Naruto simplemente suspiro y dijo – la verdad es que no lo se 

_Sigue: ___

_Blanco: Un hombro donde llorar ___

_A veces en tiempos difíciles, lo único que necesitas es sentirte apoyado, a veces, lo único que necesitas es sentirte querido, a veces, lo único que necesitas es "un hombro donde llorar" y descargar tus frustraciones y desesperanzas…_


	4. Blanco: Un hombro donde llorar

Para serles sincero no me gusto mucho como me quedo, así que acepto pedradas, abucheos, quejas, francotiradores, bombas, recordatorios no, por que no seria culpa de mi mama las tonterías que yo hago…  
**  
****BLANCO: UN HOMBRO DONDE LLORAR**

**Nos están siguiendo mocoso**– exclamo la voz del bijuu de nueve colas llamando la atención de su jinchuriki – Si, ya me di cuenta – Respondió el rubio con un tono de fastidio mientras este saltaba de rama en rama en la altura de los árboles – ¡¡maldita sea¿es que nunca me van a dejar en paz?!! – pensó mientras sus ojos buscaban un lugar donde ocultarse, hasta que por fin lo encontró, un frondoso árbol a unos metros a su derecha; decidió dar un salto a la copa del espeso árbol, utilizándolo para ocultarse; una vez ahí junto sus manos, realizando los sellos para moldear su chakra de tal manera que le permitiera hacer su técnica favorita – ¡¡Kage Bushin no jutsu!! – Lo siguiente que se vio fue la solitaria figura del bushin bajar de la copa del árbol, deteniéndose por unos instantes en la rama del árbol, fingiendo haberse detenido para orientarse al dar un vistazo por los alrededores, para luego seguir su camino de frente.

Han pasado seis días desde que Naruto partió de Konohagakure, de los cuales solo ha descansado un par de horas, la razón, no quería que nadie en Konoha le siguiera el rastro y con el tiempo le dieran alcance; lo único que faltaba en su miserable vida es que algún resentido de la aldea lo siguiera con el interés de "cobrárselas" por alguna razón, por eso antes de partir de la aldea, habia dejado que algunos bushin despistaran a cualquier perseguidor, pero al parecer no había servido de nada, alguien había conseguido seguirle la pista hasta ese lugar. En esos momentos se sentía lastimado, y mas que nada enfadado, frustrado - ¡¿esto es lo que me gano por protegerlos…Que me quieran matar?! – pensó mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

Cuando de pronto diviso una silueta que paso por debajo de donde el se encontraba - ¡ya basta! – exclamo al dar un salto de entras las hojas de los árboles, cayendo en la rama de ese mismo árbol por donde la silueta de su perseguidor había pasado, rama la cual Naruto utilizo para impulsarse para adelante mientras gritaba encolerizado- ¡¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!! – grito que provoco que su perseguidor se diera vuelta sorprendido, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto lo había tacleado provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron de la rama al piso.

Naruto estaba cansado, quería que todo terminara ya; mientras ambos caían al piso, un pensamiento pasaba por su mente constantemente; tal vez si tenia suerte su perseguidor le daría la paz que tanto buscaba, un deseo por de mas tonto, ya que de antemano sabia que su "inquilino zorruno" no le permitiría morir ya que eso significaría que el tendría el mismo destino, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser deseaba que todo terminara ese día.

Ambos cayeron en unos arbustos que sirvieron como amortiguador para que no pegaran seco contra el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Naruto reaccionara después del golpe – uggh…mi cabeza dattebayo – se levanto llevando la mano a la cabeza mientras se la frotaba, una vez s despabilo sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de su perseguidor, al parecer había recibido mas daño que Naruto por la caída (después de todo no solo fue el golpe de la caída, sino también el amortiguar el peso de Naruto al caer), y aprovechando esta situación, Naruto se abalanzo encima de el perseguidor, tomándole de las muñecas para separarle los brazos a la altura de su cabeza, además de que se había sentado en sus muslos, utilizando sus piernas como "pinza" para evitar que pudiera moverlas, quedando Naruto encima de este.

– ¡¡¿Qué quieres de mi, por que demonios no me dejas en paz, que les he hecho yo para que me odien tanto?!! – grito Naruto, bufando encorajinado; en ese instante quería desquitarse, sacar su coraje con la figura bajo de el, pero pronto su ira se fue disipando cuando se fue dando cuenta de quien era, siendo remplazada por confusión, y posteriormente por miedo, sus ojos se posaron en un rostro de finas y hermosas facciones coronadas con una piel clara, un cabello violáceo largo esparcido por el suelo por encima de su cabeza, en el cual se notaba un tinte rojizo en la parte parietal de la cabeza que caía por la cien, se había descalabrado debido a la caída (bueno, pudo haber sido peor, para haber caído de lo alto de una árbol salio bien librada) – ¿H-Hina-chan? – susurro incrédulo y asustado; su perseguidora era nada mas ni nada menos que la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata, la misma que días atrás le había tendido una mano cuando lo encontró "desmoronándose" en el jardín de la academia, ofreciéndole su compañía y ¿por que no decirlo también?, su apoyo.

– ¡¡Hina Chan!! – Grito asustado mientras se quitaba de encima de la Hyuuga; la había lastimado, había lastimado a la única persona que le había tendido una mano y que le había demostrado otra cosa que no fuera odio, y el la lastimo – **"Monstruo, demonio, amenaza, asesino" **– ahora mas que nunca esas voces que tenia marcadas cual estigma en la cabeza desde donde recuerda, ardían, ardían como si hubieran sido grabadas al rojo vivo en su mente – ¿Hinata chan?...Hina chan, despierta por favor – dijo con una temblorosa y arrepentida voz mientras se acercaba a la chica, la movió un poco, no demasiado para no empeorar la situación, pero ella no reacciono, solo dio un pequeño quejido y hizo una mueca de dolor, pero nada mas. – por Dios… ¿que hice?... - **"Monstruo, demonio, amenaza, asesino" **– Otra vez esas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza lo atormentaban, pero no podía quedarse ahí, compadeciéndose de si mismo, debía ayudar a Hinata de alguna manera, antes que nada tenia que limpiar la herida de la cabeza, y tenia que encontrar algo con que atenderla y curar su herida, además debía ver si no tenia alguna otra lesión debido a la caída del árbol, o por haber amortiguado su caída y recibir todo el peso al caer tan alto – ¡¡maldición!!, debí haberme dado tiempo para aprender algún jutsu medico de Tsunade obaachan… - dijo mientras golpeaba el piso con coraje consigo mismo, sintiéndose inútil.

**¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esta mocosa?... lo mejor seria largarnos de aquí antes de que ella despierte **- hablo Kyuubi con un tono de desconfianza y reproche hacia Naruto - **¿Quién te dice que ella no ha venido aquí para matarte?...no seria nada raro que alguien la haya enviado para terminar contigo, después de todo mucha gente te odia en la aldea, y los Hyuuga no son la excepción **– Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, el estaba seguro que ella no seria capaz de realizar tal acto, puesto que ella jamás se había atrevido a insultarlo, o a maltratarlo como lo hacían todos los demás aldeanos – no, ella no seria capaz de eso – dijo convencido mientras con una caricia de su mano limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que recorría la sien de Hinata, provocando un gesto en el rostro de la chica - **¿y por que piensas eso…que la hace diferente a todos esos aldeanos para que tenga tal confianza de tu parte?** – Naruto simplemente le contesto – no lo se, solo se que ella es diferente– en ese instante se escucho un quejido por parte de Hinata; Naruto preocupado se acerco a ella, intentando verificar su estado, ella después de hacer un gesto de dolor y de dar otro quejido, abrió sus ojos opalinos – N-Naruto kun – dijo tímidamente cuando lo primero que vio fue a Naruto, intimidada por la cercanía, y sobra decir que sonrojada se movió, pero tan pronto intento levantarse, una punzada atravesó su cabeza, además su cuerpo también le dolía y no podía moverse con libertad.

Naruto, asustado y arrepentido la tomo de los hombros y la recostó en el suelo – espera, tómalo con calma Hina chan – fue entonces que el noto que ella llevaba una mochila a sus espaladas, la misma que utilizaba cuando salía de misión - **¿lo vez?...ella esta en una misión, quizás te buscaba por que se lo ordenaron, ella solo vino aquí para terminar contigo ¿sino para que otra cosa vino?** – Naruto intento hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Kyuubi, por que hacerle caso seria no solo desconfiar de Hinata, sino también desconfiar de Tsunade al permitir tal acto de traición en su contra, pero las pruebas estaban ahí¿si no por que otra razón estaría Hinata siguiéndole? (o es muy inocente, o muy lento u.ú); llevo su mano al colgante de su cuello y apretó el cristal con fuerza, quería aferrase a la esperanza de que alguien lo quisiera y lo respetara, pero las palabras de Kyuubi lo atormentaban y habían dejado la duda en su cabeza – N-Naruto kun – el levanto la cabeza al escuchar el débil llamado de Hinata, y le sonrió desganadamente – e-esperame aquí Hina chan, necesito buscar un poco de agua para limpiarte la herida de la cabeza… – dijo al levantarse y darle la espalda a Hinata -… además, debo encontrar algo para curarte las heridas

–Emm...etto…yo… y-yo traigo…medicina y algunos vendajes…a-además de algunos antisépticos…p-por eso no te preocupes… – dijo; Naruto aunque no quería, giro su rostro para verla; si quería ayudarla, pero el ir por el agua solo era un pretexto, quería despejar su mente y pensar claramente en las palabras de Kyuubi para no cometer una tontería y prejuzgar a Hinata, por que el prejuzgar era precisamente la razón por la que se encontraba en esa situación, pero no podía ya que debía ayudarla – p-pasa algo Naruto kun - Naruto nego con la cabeza, y sonrió - no Hina chan…no es nada…yo… - bajo la cabeza avergonzado - …yo lo siento… - Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por la actitud del rubio, pero no dijo nada, nada excepto un apagado - n-no te preocupes Naruto kun…no fue tu culpa.

Mientras en Konoha, en la torre del Hokage…

¡¡¡MENTIRA!!! – Fue el grito que Hiashi Hyuuga, patriarca del clan Hyuuga y padre de Hinata; grito en forma de reclamación al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade - ¿en verdad cree que voy a tragarme esa mentira, pues por quien me toma? – Termino con palabras tajantes, dichas con tal ira y desprecio que hicieron temblar a Shizune de pies a cabeza, sin embargo Tsunade permaneció sin mostrar indicios de que eso le afectara, demasiado serena le contestó – no entiendo por que insinúas que estoy mintiendo…no seria la primera ni la ultima vez que envié a un Chunnin solo a una misión de rango D.

Hiashi bufo molesto y le contesto – ¿se da cuenta de quien estamos hablando? –

Tsunade arquea la ceja, y le responde – si, me doy cuenta de quien hablamos, pero el que perece no darse cuenta eres tu Hiashi – entonces apoyo sus codos en el escritorio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos enfrente de su rostro – si te tomaras el tiempo de velar por Hinata tanto como lo haces con Hanabi, te darías cuenta de que se ha convertido en un hábil Kunoichi, pero mas que eso, te darías cuenta de se convirtió en una excelente mujer, y que siempre ha sido y será una gran persona – dijo en tono de reproche la Sannin.

Obviamente Hiashi se sintió ofendido por las palabras de la Godaime¿Quién era ella para reprocharle?, podría ser la Hokage, mas sin embargo no iba a permitir esos desplantes, y mucho menos que le dijera como educar a sus hijas, así que le contesto de manera hasta cierto punto grosera - ¡ya te lo dije, a mi no me engañas con sus mentiras Tsunade – golpeo la mesa con ambas manos – a mi no me deja de pasar por la cabeza que todo esto lo haces por proteger a ese maldito demo…. – pero antes de terminar la frase…

Tsunade le interrumpió colérica - ¡¡¡Abstente a terminar esa frase Hiashi!!! – Esto mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento para estar a la altura del Hyuuga y encararlo sin ninguna muestra de temor– ¡¡escúchame bien, ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de llamar a ese pobre muchacho de esa manera; el sacrifico mucho, mucho para protegernos, deberían estar agradecidos con el!!! – Hiashi se quedo sorprendido por la reacción, mas sin embargo esta manera de actuar por parte de Tsunade le hizo pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la desaparición de Hinata tenia que ver con Naruto.

¿"Agradecidos"? – Dijo de manera sarcástica - ¿Por qué, por que el es la causa de todos nuestros desastres, por que por el deseo de tener el poder del Kyuubi, Akatsuki ha atacado y matado no solo a nuestros mas valiosos shinobis, sino también a inocentes aldeanos? – a cada palabra llena de veneno del Hyuuga, Tsunade sentía arder mas y mas la ira, tenia deseos de lanzarse sobre de el y molerlo a golpes, mas sin embargo el continuo - ¿O tal vez "agradecerle" que por causa de haber liberado la mayor parte del poder de Kyuubi, casi toda la aldea fue destruida, y que causo la muerte de mas aliados que enemigos? – Tsunade exploto gritando enfurecida - ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!

Por favor Tsunade sama, tranquilícese – dijo Shizune tomando de los hombros a su sensei para evitar cualquier situación comprometedora, aunque sabia de antemano que si Tsunade lo deseaba, se la quitaba de encima sin problema alguno y se lanzaba contra de Hiashi para matarlo de un solo golpe – ¡ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir, será mejor que te vayas, estoy muy ocupada! – Dijo en tono molesto Tsunade conteniendo su ira - ¡por favor Hiashi sama, lo mejor es que le haga caso a Tsunade sama, no queremos problemas! – Hiashi le respondió – esta bien, pero esto aun no a terminado – esta vez dirigiéndose a la Godaime – pero ni creas que me conformare con tus mentiras, no parare hasta saber que tiene que ver ese monstruo con la desaparición de Hinata – dijo de manera fría al darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, no son antes escuchar las ultimas palabras de Tsunade.- es gracioso oír la palabra "monstruo" proviniendo de los labios de quien condiciona el cariño a sus hijas, y que incluso seria capaz de matarlas si no demuestran ser dignas de portar el apellido Hyuuga – Hiashi se detuvo en seco, con la mano en el picaporte, fue cuando Tsunade termino – deberías analizar bien quien de los dos es el verdadero monstruo, podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

- Tsunade sama – espeto Shizune, mas sin embargo Hiashi no hizo ningún comentario, solo abrió la puerta para desaparecer detrás de ella; Tsunade se dejo caer en el asiento apesadumbrada y aun molesta – si no fuera suficiente los problemas, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Hiashi y el clan Hyuuga – dijo masajeándose las sienes con los dedos para intentar despejar la jaqueca causada por la discusión con Hiashi

Es cierto, y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hace por el interés en el bienestar de Hinata san, su único interés es que el nombre de su familia se vea manchado por esta situación – dijo molesta Shizune por sus propios pensamientos, entonces se volteo a ver a Tsunade y le pregunto - ¿Tsunade sama, usted cree que…?

-Si…si Hiashi considera que Hinata ha deshonrado el nombre de la familia Hyuuga, no dudo en ningún momento que el la mataría sin miramientos – dijo enfadada Tsunade – ¿como puede decir que Naruto es un monstruo, si el mismo es un ser despreciable? – dijo, pero en eso estaban cuando escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada a la oficina – ¡¿Ahora que…mas malas noticias?! – Exclamo molesta la Godaime – adelante – Dicho esto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la demacrada figura de la chica pelirrosa – Sakura… ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo la Godaime, fue que entonces, después de darle un vistazo rápido, noto que ella cargaba en sus espaldas una mochila que lucia algo pesada, como si se preparara para un largo viaje.

-Tsunade sama…yo q-quisiera…pedirle un favor

Y de regreso con Naruto y Hinata.

**Por lo visto tu no aprendes de tus propias experiencias…** - recrimino el Kyuubi a Naruto mientras este estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con mirada perdida en la fogata; mientras Hinata descansaba en la tienda que habían levantado para pasar la noche en ese lugar; a pesar de que Hinata no estaba gravemente lastimada, Naruto no quería arriesgarse a que la situación empeorara, así que decidió muy a su pesar descansar por esa noche – **después de lo que te hicieron esas miserables personas, aun te tientas el corazón y ayudas a esa niña.**

Podrías dejarme en paz, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus reclamos y tus insinuaciones, ya te lo dije, no tengo por que desconfiar de Hina chan – dijo por lo bajo el kitsune, pero esto no convenció al bijuu de las nueve colas que continuo con su tortura – **de igual manera no tenias razones por que desconfiar de esa mujer llamada Sakura, y ya vez lo que ella te hizo…**

¡¡No menciones a Sakura-chan!!...ella en ningún momento me traiciono, el único culpable aquí soy yo – dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de Kyuubi, pero este no quedo satisfecho con las explicaciones de Naruto y siguió hablando - **¿como que es tu culpa?...jajajaja ahora resulta que tu lanzaste a la pelirrosa a los brazos del Uchiha ¿no?…¡¡la verdad no entiendo por que insiste e insistes en decir que fue tu culpa!!...¡¿acaso estas loco?!**

Si, fue mi culpa, yo…yo… ya me había resignado a que Sakura-chan solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, y había decidido hacerme a un lado y ver a Sakura chan solo como una amiga, y mas sin embargo tuve el atrevimiento de volver a ilusionarme con ella - dijo en tono bajo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, con la mirada siempre en la imagen del fuego.

**¿Qué demonios esta diciendo mocoso? **– Dijo molesto el bijuu por las insinuaciones de Naruto, fue entonces que el rubio continuo – el día…el día que tuvimos la misión de…traer de vuelta a Sasuke, el día que ella estaba en las puertas de Konoha, suplicándome por que trajera de vuelta a su querido Sasuke…. – decir estas palabras era como si un cuchillo hiciera zanjas a lo largo de su corazón, y poco a poco lagrimas empezaban a salir de entre sus ojos azul cielo – yo…yo me di cuenta de que ella nunca podría sentir algo por mi…(snif)… y ese día me…(snif)…jure a mi mismo que le traería de vuelta a la persona que ella amaba, y…y que no interferiría mas entre ambos…

**¿Entonces por que todo esto, por que aun sufres por ella? **- pregunto Kyuubi , que aunque no quería admitirlo estaba interesado en las razones del rubio - ¿Por qué?...no lo se, tal vez fue por que después de regresar de la misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke….e-ella fue mas consecuente con…conmigo, se preocupaba mas por mi, incluso llego a llorar por mi… - su voz se quebró aun mas mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando no derramar mas lagrimas, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no podía evitar el llorar amargamente - y-yo intente, (snif) juro por Kamisama que intente no dejarme…(snif) dejarme llevar por eso, pero no pude…no pude – dijo al llevar sus manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración y desesperanza – estos últimos meses, después de la batalla con Akatsuki, y con Orochimaru, ella me demostró tanto cariño, y tanta compresión…que yo…yo (snif) en verdad llegue a creer que ella…¡¡ella me quería!! – entonces no pudo mas, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas y dejo escapar su llanto y frustración y así estuvo unos minutos hasta que...

Naruto kun – fue el sonido de la melodiosa voz enfrente de Naruto, cuando este levanto la vista se topo con un par de ojos opalinos, que demostraban preocupación y angustia – Hi-Hinata chan¿Qué haces aquí?...yo creía que estabas dormida – pregunto a la chica, que se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del joven rubio – e-etto…lo que p-pasa es que me desperté por que t-te escuche gritar – dijo de manera tímida siempre evitando la mirada de Naruto.

¡oh!...d-discúlpame, no era mi intención – dijo dándole un débil sonrisa – creo que lo único para en lo que realidad soy bueno es para fastidiar la vida de los que me rodean – dijo bajando el rostro, apenado, pero fue cuando escucho una vez mas el sonido de la voz de Hinata – E-eso no es cierto Naruto kun – el levanto la vista para quedar viendo directo al rostro de Hinata, pero ante de que este pudiera clavar la vista en ella, Hinata se le adelanto y con un pañuelo en mano, con una suave caricia limpio las lagrimas mientras le decía – tu nunca serás una molestia para mi Naruto kun…todo lo contrario, t-tu siempre serás una gran persona y un ejemplo a seguir ante mis ojos … -dijo eso de una manera dulce y comprensiva, claro, sin contar el amplio sonrojo a causa de las revelaciones que le estaba haciendo a Naruto.

Hinata – susurro el nombre de la Hyuuga, en ese instante sintió como las lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos y en un arrebato, no sabe si fue por arrepentimiento o si necesitaba a aferrarse a algo para no derrumbarse, pero el abrazo de una manera efusiva y por demás inesperada a Hinata - ¡¡N-Naruto Kun!! – exclamo sorprendida y aun mas enrojecida de lo que estaba antes, pero su sorpresa y su vergüenza se disipo cuando pudo sentir un liquido tibio empapándole el hombro, y el sonido del gimoteo del rubio Kitusune – N-Naruto kun…esta…esta llorando… - pensó ella angustiada, y sorprendida, ella nunca llego a pensar a que presenciaría ese momento, el chico tan optimista, alegre y valiente, que jamás se rendía ante las adversidades, pero el ahora se veía tan frágil y tan indefenso…

-¡¡Discúlpame…por favor discúlpame nunca fue mi intención lastimarme…por favor perdoname!! – grito Naruto, estaba arrepentido, y mas que nada molesto consigo mismo por haber lastimado y desconfiado de la única persona que le había brindado su apoyo y no solo eso, que desde donde recuerda jamás le había faltado al respeto y jamás le demostró odio y rechazo, mas sin embargo el la lastimo, y oso permitirse dudar de ella., cometiendo el mismo error que los aldeanos de Konoha con el, y eso le hacia sentir terrible.

Pero, fue entonces que Naruto sintió algo calido y suave rodeando su cuerpo, que no era ni mas ni menos el brazo de Hinata, también sintió como la otra mano empezó a acariciar con suavidad y ternura su cabello, y también como su cabeza se recargaba en la del rubio¿que había pasado?, simple, Hinata había olvidado su timidez al ver el estado del rubio, y temerosa de que Naruto cometiera una tontería estando así, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo corresponder su abrazo y hacerlo sentir apoyado – Naruto kun…tu no tienes por que disculparte, y-yo se que tu intención nunca fue el lastimarme… - entonces Naruto empezó a escuchar como las palabras de Hinata empezaban a entre cortarse por las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos debido al temor y a la tristeza de ver al hombre que amaba en ese estado. Mientras que Naruto ya no dijo nada mas, simplemente acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, y dejo que su dolor se escapara por las lágrimas que emanaban por sus ojos,_ a veces en tiempos difíciles, lo único que necesitas es sentirte apoyado, a veces, lo único que necesitas es sentirte querido, a veces, lo único que necesitas es un hombro donde llorar y descargar tus frustraciones y desesperanzas_…

_Sigue: Verde: Perdoname _


End file.
